


White Roses

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [116]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoetry, literaturepoetry, literaturewriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	White Roses

White Roses

There pure 

Bright 

Outshine 

Beauty 

Full of life 

They are 

Joy and happiness 

Snow roses 

As some call them 

By the color 

White 

Like snow 

Peaceful 

Wonderful 

Joyful 

Everything 

All happy 

Spiritual 

Energy 

Around us 

This is how 

My life 

Was looked 

In my eyes 

Before ripping off 

The sticker 

Covering it 

Shown a lot 

Behind this 

“innocent” flower 

True colors 

Reality 

Bigger picture 

Painted out 

Puzzle pieces 

Now come together 

Like theses 

White peals 

On the floor 

Pouring down 

From the sky 

Lightness 

Brightness 

Reflect 

With sunlight 

Along rest of 

White roses 

These White roses 

Were pieces to my light 

Hopes of 

Escape my demons 

I hold it dearly 

Theses 

White roses


End file.
